Night Child
by MelloDramatic
Summary: Sayomi is the daughter of the great Lord Orochimaru, and while her life starts out well enough, tragedies that she never anticipated leave her grasping onto her last bit of sanity. Slight AU; KimimaroxOC Edit:rated Mature for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto (aka The Genius) does.**

Sayomi brushed her fingers over her cheek to wipe the fresh blood away. She glanced down at her newly reddened finger tips with a smirk and licked the warm liquid off before looking at the fresh corpse in front of her. She kneeled in front of it on the stone floor and grasped the bodies neck and gave it a firm yank. Her blue-gray eyes met those of the prisoners in the cells around her. She called out to them in a harsh voice. "This is what becomes of those who dare try to escape from Orochimaru sama!" With that, the young woman tossed the mutilated body to the center of the room. "Next time, I won't be so gentle." Audible gasps of terror eminated from the cell as well as a single word.

"Siren"

Sayomi chuckled darkly and flipped her long, shining black hair over her shoulder and turned to face the young otonin who was waiting for her. "Alright, what did you wish to tell me?" she asked in her soft, dark voice.

"I- I have a message from Orochimaru sama. He's returned and wishes to speak with you." The boy failed to cover up the obvious fear in his expression.

Sayomi walked up to him and locked eyes. "Why do you seem so afraid?" She followed his glance as he looked at the corpse. "Oh, that?" A gentle, yet almost sinister smile tugged at her lips. "Only those who deserve such a fate will recieve it." The tips of her fingers ran over his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about as long as you remain loyal. Now," she took a step back, "where does Orochimaru sama wish to meet me?"

The otonin quickly averted his eyes once free of her gaze. "The study. Do you wish for me to accompany you, milady?"

"No. But if you want to prove useful, you can clean up that mess in there." She gestured to the gory scene behind her. The boy quickly nodded.

"A- as you wish. Good day, Sayomi sama." He quickly pushed passed into the prison room. The girl smiled softly to herself and hurried to the study.

It had been nearly a year since she had last seen the Sannin. He had been travelling throughout the five great nations in search of recruits, and had order a cease of all contact in case anything should occur that could give away the location of Otogakure. It's the longest Sayomi had ever been parted from him. Though she ran his village well, she knew she could never keep the the same level of order as Orochimaru could. After all, she was only fifteen.

She arrived at her destination and knocked lightly on the door. A faint, familiar voice came through from inside. "Enter." Her smile grew as she pushed into the room.

Orochimaru was sitting and pouring over a scroll, looking weary from his journies. He looked up and half smiled. "Ah, my dear Sayomi..." He stood and opened his arms. "You needn't be shy..." Sayomi grinned and ran up to him. She locked her arms around his waist.

"I missed you Otousan," she murmured. The man kissed the top of her head softly.

"As I have missed you my daughter." He stroked her hair. "I can see that you did a fine job of keeping the order here..." His half smile became a smirk. "Has the Siren image made you more fearsome?"

"Immensely so." Sayomi couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. She was his most prized possession, the best shinobi he had. Nothing mattered to her but keeping her father proud. Since she was a young girl, she had worked day and night to live up to Orochimaru's expectations. She had decided long ago that she would rather die than fail the snake ninja standing in front of her.

Orochimaru cupped his hand around her snow white cheek. "I'm proud of you, Sayomi." He brushed his thumb gently beneath her eye. "You've done very well." Her face brightened immediately.

"Thank you Otousan!" She struggled to keep herself calm. "How was the recruiting? Did you find anyone of use?"

Orochimaru nodded and let her go. "It just so happens that is the reason I've called you here, my dear. While I was in Kirigakure, I found someone of great interest. I would like you to train him." His smirk grew. "In return, he shall serve you as Kabuto serves me. I believe that's a fair trade."

Sayomi's eyes narrowed. "I don't do well with kids."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Then it shouldnt' be a problem. He's about your age." He turned to the side and made a motion with his head. A young man with light gray hair and sea green eyes stepped from the shadows. He stood cautiously before Sayomi and bowed. "I'm Kaguya Kimimaro. It will be an honor to serve under you."

Sayomi's eyes darkened at she looked at him. "I'm Orochi no Sayomi. You will refer to me as Sayomi sama and nothing else, is that understood, Kaguya Kimimaro?"

"Yes, Sayomi sama." The young man looked up at her, struck by her features. So similar to her fathers, the same skin tone, hair, and markings around the eyes; yet her face was soft with intense eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her, entranced. Sayomi glared.

"If you keep staring, I'll rip your eyes out. Is that what you want?" He quickly averted his eyes.

"Forgive me, Sayomi sama. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not." Sayomi turned to Orochimar once more. "Shall I show him to his room?"

"Yes. He'll be staying next to yours in case you need him. I want you to come back here once you do that, alright, Sayomi?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Understood." Her fingers locked around Kimimaro's wrist and she pulled him out.

Their walk began in silence when he spoke up. "... Am I the first student Orochimaru sama has given you?"

Sayomi looked at him briefly. "No. I've had one other before. That doesn't matter though; it's ancient history. A failure that I will never again have." Kimimaro looked at her tentatively.

"How was it a failure, Sayomi sama?"

Her head whipped around and her eyes flashed. "You know what I hate? Nosy people. If you keep asking questions, I swear, I'll kill you and I won't lose a wink of sleep over it. You're lucky that Orochimaru sama had you put with me, otherwise you'd have been tossed into the labs and disected inch by inch at the hands of Kabuto! The least you could do in return for my protection is keep out of my personal life!"

Kimimaro winced and quickly lowered his head. "Forgive me, Sayomi sama. I didn't realize it was so personal..." She just hissed and started dragging him through the maze of halls again.

"You might want to memorize the way, it'd be a shame if you happened to get lost." the Kaguya nodded and started scanning the different hallways for familiarities.

She stopped in front of a row of spread out doors. She pulled one open. "This is where you'll be staying while you're here." Kimimaro stepped inside. It wasn't a particularly large room, and had only a bed and a table for it's contents. "You won't need much, and clothes will be provided later. My room is the one on the left. Don't come in unless i call, if Orochimaru sama sends you, or if there is an emergency. Is that clear?"

Kimimaro nodded. "Yes, milady." He bowed his head. "Do you request anything else from me?"

"No. Get some sleep, you'll need it for training tomorrow." She smirked, making the young man shiver, and shut the door. She stared at a key in her hand then at the lock for a second then sighed and shoved it into her solemly used kunai holster. This one wasn't going to run, she could sense it. She turned and walked briskly back to the study. Occasionally an Otonin would pass her, pause, and bow their head with a slight look of fear in their eyes. She would simply pass them with not even a glance. Their respect was out of fear. If she should show them compassion, then it would show weakness. That couldn't happen.

She pushed open the door to the study once more where Orochimaru was waiting, now seated. "Well? What do you think of your gift?" Sayomi sighed.

"He's nosy, but shows more promise than the last one."

The sannin's eyes flashed. "You do understand, Sayomi, that I will not tolerate another failure like that one."

"Yes, Otousan, I wouldn't imagine. I swear to you, there will never be a repeat of that." Shame flowed through her being. "That was an unfortunate occurance, but not a common one. I can tell that Kaguya Kimimaro will far surpass Ishi."

"You realize that if you're wrong, my dear, there will be consequences. Not just for him, but for you as well. The incident with Ishi is one that I never wish to see again." His eyes flashed menacingly. Sayomi winced and took a small step back.

"U- understood, Otousan. I won't fail."

"Good. Now, I want a full report written up on what has happened over the past year by tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Sayomi bowed her head. "Yes, sir. I'll have it to you by morning." With that, she left her father and to the entrance of the complex. She stepped out into the forest surrounding her; hunting. It was twilight by the time she found her prize. A beautiful, white orchid. She uprooted it and hurried back to the village and to her room. She pushed open the door while being careful to not alert anyone of her presence. She looked around. Orchids, similar to the one she held in her hand, were scattered in various vases all over her room. She pulled out a new one from underneath her bed and replanted her newest in it. Sayomi admired it's delicate, white petals for a moment then layed on her bed, staring at the cieling.

_Don't let me fail again... Please don't let me fail..._

**Author's note: So here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction! I will be getting back to "The Demon's Angel" (my GaaraxOC fic) as soon as I get over my cursed writer's block. So to clarify a few things, I did change the timeline a bit and change the ages in order to make this story work a bit better. This story is going to be WAY darker than my first chapter story so I might put a mature rating on within the first few chapters, but for now, it's going to stay teen. I would love some feedback, it's really helpful! Also, I'm waiting for the revised version of this. When I get it, I'll put it up (I'm too impatient for my own good XD) For now, enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

**-MelloDramatic**


	2. Chapter 2

_All was darkened in the lab except for one beam of light. This small light managed to illuminate and reflect off the shelves, revealing the grotesque contents of the beakers and vials that lined them. In the center, directly beneath the light there was a metal lab table, and on the table a small boy. Sayomi stepped foreward slowly, shivering the whole time. Orochimaru stood behind her, a turly cruel look across his thin, pale face. When she leaned over the child, his eyes slowly opened. They filled with relief when he looked upon her_

_"Sayomi nee-chan..." He attempted to reach for her only to be held back by the tight restraints. Panic encroached on him and tears filled his eyes. "Sayomi nee-chan, what are you doing?" Sayomi turrned away from him and looked at her father pleadingly._

_"Please Otuosan, don't make me do this!" _

_The man hissed and pressed a scalple into her hands. "Both of you need to learn a lesson, daughter." He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that she was once again facing the boy. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "You will not disobey me..." The dark haired girl squeezed her eyes shut to stop the rush of tears that she could feel coming. Her hand trembled as she began to press the cold blade to the young boys bare stomach._

_"Forgive me..." she murmered._

_The boys eyes widened and his shreiks filled the room. "NEE-CHAN!"_

Sayomi jolted up from her sleep with tears falling from her face. She quickly wiped them away and brought her knees to her chest. Her eyes wandered the room in an effort to find something, anything, that could deviate her mind from the nightmares. Her hands balled up into fists as her eyes landed on the orchids. _Why won't you let me be...?_ she thought as she buried her face into her knees. The echos of the boys screams floated through her head. She grabbed her hair and bunched it as she choked back a sob. A knock sounded on her door and her new student's calm, quiet voice came through.

"Sayomi sama?" She hurriedly got up and wiped away any traces of her breakdown. "Sayomi sama, Orochimaru sama sent me to get you." She threw on new clothes and pulled the door open slowly.

"Is there any particular reason," she hissed, "that he couldn't come himself?"

Kimimaro bowed his head. "I'm sorry, he said that he would meet us in training room number two in ten minutes." His eyes flicked up at her then quickly away when he met hers.

Sayomi took a deep breath and looked away from the silver haired man. "Wait here for just a moment." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She could feel her emotions threatening to break loose, a sign of weakness. Kimimaro raised his head and looked at her, confused.

"Is everything alright, Sayomi sama?" Without any response, she shut her door, leaving him with more questions than ever.

She held her hand over her mouth and cried. His innocent eyes, his childish smile... All followed by his cries of agony as she killed him. She slid against the wall and sat as she attempted to compose herself.

Outside, Kimimaro listened to her muffled sobs with shock. _Sayomi sama... _He turned the handle slowly and pushed open the door. Sayomi looked up at him in anger.

"What are you doing? Get out!" she screamed. Kimimaro walked foreward, undeterred, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sayomi sama, let me help... It's my duty as your servant to keep you happy..." She pushed his hand off.

"I don't need you!" She stood up and wiped the remaining tears from her face as she hurried out. Kimimaro looked after her then around her room. Everywhere he turned he saw orchids of all sorts; on the floors, on her single shelf, on her dresser. He stood and walked over to the closest one and looked at it curiously. He reached out to touch the petals when Sayomi once again came in. Her tone was calm and composed. "Leave it. Come with me."

They walked through the halls of the complex quickly until they came to a large room with pillars. Orochimaru's dark silouette was barely visible as he stepped into the candlight. As he became illuminated by the orange glow, Sayomi bowed her head. He walked over to her. "There is no need for that, Sayomi." She quickly raised her head and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes, sir." Orochimaru looked at the two of them, then fixed his gaze on Kimimaro.

"This is where your training shall take place." He smirked. "Things are going to be a little different than last time, Sayomi." He walked closer to the two of them. "With Ishi, there was no need to test his abilities, he had none." He stopped just a foot away from the pair. "I want to see how your new student fairs in a battle with a jounin level shinobi." He looked at Sayomi who nodded with a dark grin on her face.

"Yes, Orochimaru sama." She looked over at Kimimaro, whose eyes were unreadable as he nodded.

"Am I correct to assume that I will be fighting Sayomi sama," he murmered. Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"Yesss..." he hissed with an amused grin. "I'm interested in how well a Kaguya can do against my daughter." He licked his lips and stepped back. "You may use any force necessary, but, Sayomi, please don't resort to _that _jutsu too quickly."

She nodded, not letting her eyes leave the young man. "I understand Otuosan..." She smirked at Kimimaro and let the bloodlust wash over her. She pulled out a slender katana, similar to Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword, and licked the blade. This had to be her favorite part of training, showing her father her skills. She would not hold back.

Kimimaro met her eyes and pulled a dagger from his shoulder. He shudder when he saw the sinister glow in them and breathed deeply as he took a stance. Sayomi mimicked the action and crouched eagerly. Kimimaro held his breath and rushed at her with his weapon. Sayomi dove to the side and flashed behind him. She put the katana to his neck. "First rule..." she murmured. "Never charge at your opponent blindly." She let him go and stepped back into stance. Kimimaro lashed around and swiped the dagger at her. She narrowed her eyes and jumped back to avoid it, sacrificing a few strands of hair in the process. She hissed and looked at the frayed strands. "How dare you..." She side stepped and struck at him. He he turned to face her and slender white ribs burst from his chest, creating a sheild and trapping her katana in it.

"Perhaps you should be following your own rule, Sayomi sama." He slid back and held his dagger at the ready. Sayomi simply smirked and lept backwards, weaving hand signs as she did so. Kimimaro quickly moved into a defensive position.

Sayomi's eyes flashed. "Suiton: Suiyuuben!" A sphere of water built up and spiraled in the middle of the room. Sayomi thrust her hand out and water whips flew at Kimimaro. His eyes widened and he swiftly dodged the sharp, fast blows. As he turned to dodge one, he felt a lash of pain in his leg and cried out. Sayomi smirked and dropped the jutsu. She held out her katana again. "Go ahead!" She called to him. "Try to kill me! If you don't, I'll kill you!" Kimimaro breathed heavily and clenched his teeth and breathed heavily.

_She's strong..._ He thought. He raised his hand and pointed all of his fingertips at her. He narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Teshisendan!" The tips of his finger bones flew out of his palms and at Sayomi cursed and jump back. She attempted to weave handsigns as she spoke.

"Suiton: Shuijin-" Her words were cut off by her cries of pain as one of the bones flew through her arm. She gritted her teeth and fought for composure over the pain. She grasped her arm as Orochimaru hissed in disatisfaction. He leaned against the pillar and folded his arms, his gold eyes darkened with disappointment.

Sayomi's opponent lowered his hand and looked at her calmly. She took advantage of this action to leap up and swing her silver blade at him, ignoring the agony that accompanied the motion. He looked up and managed to dodge his head milliseconds before it could come into contact with him. The young woman fell back into stance with her weapon held horizantally in front of her face. "Second rule... Never lower your guard. Always be ready to defend an oncoming attack." She dodged to the side and ran at him. He spun around and crossed her blade with his. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep her at bay. Sayomi smirked and jumped back. She sheathed her katana and reached quickly into her pouch. She pulled out a small flute. She put it to her lips and started to play. Orochimaru's eyes widened in amusement and a sinister grin pulled at his lips.

Kimimaro started toward her again with his dagger held defensively only to find his body paralyzed. "Ngh..." He struggled to move as Sayomi walked toward him. "Last rule..." She brought her face close to his and released her genjutsu. "Never underestimate your opponent." She pushed him over, putting her knee on his chest and her katana to his throat. "This fight is over. If it were real, you'd be dead." Kimimaro's eyes widened and blush crept into his cheeks. Sayomi stood and offered a hand. He took it, and before she could react, he had pulled her to the ground and put his dagger to her chest.

"Yes, Sayomi sama. It is." Sayomi looked furious for a moment, then smirked as he let her up. "You catch on fast Kimimaro san." Orochimaru walked over to them.

"Hm hm hm... It seems he'll make a splendid addition to the Otonin..." He put his hand on Sayomi's shoulder. "I trust that you can make him a suitable vessle as well..." Sayomi clenched her fist and looked up at him. His eyes flashed with warning. "You understand my choice, Sayomi." He dropped his hand. "You will not contradict me."

She looked down and whispered, "Yes, Otuosan..."

"Good-"

Before he could utter another ward, a shinobi burst into the room. "Orochimaru sama, one of the Otonin has escaped with the scrolls!" Orochimaru's voice was deadly as he answered.

"Do you know where he went?" The man shivered and stepped back.

"N- no, my lord. H- he's just disappeared! The last time we saw him was at the west entrance five mintutes ago!"

Orochimaru cursed under his breath then turned to Sayomi. "Go get him. If he makes it out with those scrolls there will be hell to pay, do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, Otuosan."

"And Sayomi? Use your jutsu, I want this over with quick."

"Yes, sir." She ran past the otonin and out the door. Orochimaru looked at Kimimaro.

"Go with her. This lesson is one every Otonin must learn."

"Understood, Orochimaru sama." He bowed and hurried after his master.

The wind whistled softly through the trees in the morning breeze, the branches swaying back and forth when touched by the invisible, cool hands. As Sayomi stepped out into the sunlight, her hair blew in toussles around her cheeks. The sight would have been a beautiful, had it not been for the deadly aura that enveloped the young woman. Her servant drifted behind her wearily, sensing the hostility emitting from her psyche. As he came closer, Sayomi held out a snow white hand, which nearly glowed in the sun's rays. "Don't come any closer..." Her voice oozed with venom. "Cover your ears and whatever you do, do not come to me."

Kimimaro bowed his head and stepped back. "Yes, milady..." He watched her with careful eyes as she swiftly weaved her hands.

She touched her fingers to her lips with her last sign and whispered, "Keisei no Uta no Jutsu..." She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Through them a beautiful, haunting melody filled the air surrounding them. Kimimaro's hands felt weak and they dropped from over his ears to his sides. As the genjutsu took ahold of him, he found himself surrounded by darkness. As he wandered, following the music that engulfed him, he saw the figure of a graceful woman with flowing raven hair who's snowy skin glowed in the black abyss.

Sayomi turned to him and opened her eyes. Her shimmering, silvery blue eyes glowed brightly and she raised a finger, motioning to him. He stretched out his hand and reached to touch her bare skin when he suddenly fell to the ground. He blinked to find Sayomi looking down at him angrily. "I told you to cover your ears." She reached into her kunai holster and pulled out two small balls of cotton, which she shoved into his hand. "Stand back and don't take the cotton from your ears until I give you the okay."

The young man quickly shoved the cotton in and backed to his original position near the entrance. He watched as she formed the same hand signs as before. He could hear the slightest melody as he strained to listen.

Sayomi sang the familiar strain of notes as she hunted for her prey. Any person within five miles of the compound would fall under the influence of her siren's call. Only moments affter the first note, the traitor emerged from the trees with a dazed, lost look on his face. He locked eyes with her, making her smile a little to herself. He wasn't escaping now. The man approached her with a quick pace, nearly running, his expression longing. Sayomi slowly drew her katana as the man came closer and closer.

Kimimaro watched with wide eyes as she lifted the blade up to a high level. Once her victim was mere inches from her person, she dropped the jutsu and smirked. The last expression the man could muster was one of horror as the metal slid fluidly through the flesh of his neck. Sayomi looked at the the blood that dotted her clothing and exposed skin with calm, cold eyes. She grabbed the head with the horrified expression by the hair, as well as the scroll that lay on the body. She tossed the latter swiftly to her observer as she approached him.

He caught it and clutched it tightly as he looked at the scene behind his approaching master. He looked at her briefly then to the object in her hand. "Why do you have that, Sayomi sama...?"

Sayomi licked her lips. "Orochimaru sama likes to see proof of a traitor's death." She walked inside the compound while the silver haired boy drifted behind her, unsure what to make of the situation. The woman stumbled slightly as she walked. Kimimaro quickly went up to her as she walked.

"Sayomi sama, are you alright?" She looked at him darkly.

"I'm just low on chakra, that jutsu sucks away my energy. I don't like having to use it twice in a row."

Kimimaro quickly put distance between them, feeling a rush of guilt as she stalked ahead of him. Upon approaching the village, she stopped and faced him once more. "Go back to your quarters, I'll have someone get you when I have finished my business with Orochimaru sama." She took the scroll from his hand. He nodded once and hurried in the direction of his room as Sayomi walked briskly toward the study.

She pushed open the door and stood before the sannin. "Here's the traitor." She tossed the severed head at him, which he caught by the hair with scarcely a glance up from his opened scroll. He stood and looked into her eyes.

"And the information?" He held out his free hand. Sayomi quickly stepped foreward and pressed the scroll into his hand. He closed his hand tightly around it and took his hand back. "I'm impressed, but not as much as I should be." He looked at her through calm, emotionless eyes. "Why do you look so worn, daughter...?" His voice was edged with dissatisfaction.

Sayomi bowed her head. "I expended a great deal of chakra... I had to use the jutsu twice..." She clenched her fist, making it tremble under the strain.

"I thought we decided that you were not to do that..." Orochimaru's eyes darkened. "Two is your limit, after that you're too weak to be of use." He looked down at her harshly. "Next time, don't use it so frreely."

"... Understood, sir..." Her voice cracked as she choked out the words.

"Good. Now, go rest. I can't have you in this state." He waved his hand, motioning her away. She straightened, keeping her eyes on the ground and quietly left him. She gritted her teeth and quickly found her way back to the seclusion of her room. Her fingers balled up once more and she slammed her fist into the wall.

"Dammit!" She hissed through her teeth. tears threatened to leak out of her eyes as flopped down on her bed and let the exhaustion consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayomi stood calmly and looked at Kimimaro lying on the floor before her, struggling for breath. "This is where you fall short. You waste chakra as if it had no limit." She knelt down and grabbed his face, making him flinch and try desperately to look away from her haunting eyes. "This was to test your progression, I would expect you would have been better at endurance battles. Apparently I haven't taught you that enough..." She harshly pushed his faced away. "Orochimaru sama wants us to start going on missions within a month. This puts us at least a week behind schedule." She stood and wiped an almost invisible sheen of sweat from her brow. "I'll admit though, you know taijutsu very well. That's good, there isn't much I can show you in that field."

Kimimaro struggled to his feet and hid a small smile. "Th- thank you, Sayomi sama. If I may ask, why is there not much you can teach me?"

"Simple." She turned away, feeling slight embarrassment rush over her. "Taijutsu isn't my strong suit. I'm primarily a genjutsu user." She turned to gather a scroll that had fallen from her pouch during their training, her hair cascading softly over her shoulder.

"Then can you teach me genjustu?" He looked at her almost eagerly. Kimimaro remembered what Orochimaru sama had said about his daughters extraordinary genjutsu abilities. He had said there hadn't been another person in the history of the five great shinobi nations who could use her Siren's song, not even the infamous Uchiha clan. The young man wanted nothing more than to once again see the full deadly force of his master.

Her eyes flashed and she faced him once more. "You can't simply want to become a genjutsu user, you have to be born one. Genjutsu requires immense chakra control and concentration." She walked over to him and brought her face close. "Not to mention the correct bloodline is helpful; my father is a genjutsu master, and he tells me my mother was as well." She brushed his cheek mockingly. "You, my dear servant, are born into a family with an interesting and powerful kekkei genkai, yet with no history of genjutsu masters." Sayomi took a step back. "Teaching you genjustu would be a waste of time."

The boy lowered his head, causing his light silver hair to fall into his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this, Sayomi sama." He looked up again, his sea green eyes widening very slightly as he realized something. "You said he only told you about your mother... Have you never met her?"

Sayomi snarled and struck him with full force. "What did I explain to you about being nosy?" Kimimaro slowly brought his face back guiltily. She hissed and glared at him cruelly. "That's enough for today. I'm trusting you to find your own way back."

Kimimaro whipped his head up and grabbed her arm quickly as she started walking away. "I- I'm sorry Sayomi sama, I didn't know any better!" He tightened his grip, feeling as if he let go, if she left his sight, a part of him would go with her. She turned slowly and her eyes flashed with hate and rage.

"Let... me... go..." Her tone was filled with enough venom to make even the legendary bijuu cringe in fear, yet Kimimaro held fast to her.

"Sayomi sama, I don't want you to be angry with me. It was an honest mistake, I didn't know it would offend you so much."

"Learn to keep your mouth shut. You're disposable, do you understand that?" She tugged her wrist free and swung her hand at him. He stumbled back and to his knees as her pale palm struck his cheek. She crouched and grabbed his chin. "If you ever grab me again, you WILL be killed. Is that clear?"

"Kimimaro closed his eyes and murmured, "Yes, my lady..." She narrowed her eyes and let him go.

"Leave." She roughly released her grip on him and stalked out of the room. Kimimaro watched after her and softly touched his cheek where she had hit him. He then brought it before his eyes with an invisible smile.

"As you wish... Sayomi sama..." He breathed and slowly walked out of the training room.

Sayomi slipped through the labyrinth of hallways skillfully, mumbling curses under her breath as she did. No one had ever dared to touch her like that, no one beneath her in status at least. The image of Kimimaro's face flashed through her head, causing her to yell and throw her fist into the wall. "Damn him!" She pulled her fist away, watching the blood flow from her split knuckles onto the floor, seething the whole time.

She cursed again and changed her course to the showers. "I can't let him get to me..." She murmured. "I can't show weakness..." She had been training the young man for several weeks now, and was starting to feel the same thing she had felt as his predecessor had slowly inched his way into her more private life. I was a fool to open up to anyone, especially my student... I can't make the same mistake twice... She reached her destination and quickly stripped before climbing into the stream of hot water. Soon the young raven headed girl felt her muscles relax and bleeding slow. Her eyes closed as she let the water pour over her body. Her shimmering light blues fell upon the trickle of crimson liquid that slowly ran down her knuckles and dripped into the swirling water around her feet. Fascination overtook her as she watched it slowly turn from the brilliant red to the pale coral color as it mixed with the clear fluid. It was almost hypnotizing and, in her mind, one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Her concentration on the red and pink swirls disintegrated as she felt the water finally start to run cold over her skin and reached for the curtain. She lowered her eyes to avoid slipping in the puddles that were throughout when she felt a strong her hand shove her back into the now icy stream of water. She quickly lifted her head just in time to see a young Otonin who had been the one to witness most, if not all of her prisoner executions, before he plunged a dagger deep into her breast. "Augh...!" She coughed and reached for the man's throat. Her grasp failed and he shoved her up against the wall.

"Let Orochimaru suffer as we have suffered." He said in a calm tone. "No longer shall his wretched Siren plague our lands." He dropped her to the floor and ripped the knife from her chest, causing the blood to flow heavily from the wound. Sayomi attempted to scream but found herself to weak to get no more than a feeble high pitched sound to leave her mouth. The man smiled ruthlessly and stepped on her throat. "Tell me, Siren, what happens when you can no longer sing?" He increased the pressure on her neck. She gagged and tried once more to emit enough sound to alert someone, anyone. The man only chuckled as her vision soon faded and the world turned black.

Kimimaro walked passed the showers, unsure of the exact area he was. "I should have paid more attention to Sayomi sama's directions..." He sighed when he heard the sound of a man laughing. An uneasy feeling filled him and he opened the door to the room it was coming from slowly. There was a man, an Otonin, standing in front of one of the running showers, his shoulders shaking as he laughed cruelly. Kimimaro looked down to his feet and saw the body of his master. His eyes flashed and narrowed; he quickly ripped a sword of bone from his shoulder and ripped the man away from her.

"What the hell-?" The assailant's eyes widened when he looked up at Kimimaro's cold, now calm expression. The man cringed and tried to pull away from his locked grip with no avail.

He held the sword to his neck. "Those who hurt my master..." Kimimaro quickly jerked the blade, slitting the man's throat and dropped him to the ground "shall die..." He stepped over the body and to Sayomi's limp form. He shuddered at the sight.

The crimson liquid was pouring incessantly from her breast; it swirled slowly down her body in the stream of water and down the drain in a spiral, no longer scarce enough to dissolve into the coral color as it had before, but instead dying the rest of the water red as it hit the blood. Kimimaro hurriedly grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it tightly around her in an attempt to stop the heavy flow. He picked up her limp body and ran through the halls, frantically looking for anything that might resemble a medical area. He found a door half open with the figure of Kabuto, Otogakure's medical ninja and Orochimaru's servant, standing over a pile of scrolls.

He was about to say something to get the attention of the silver haired man when he felt a cold hand touch his lips. He looked down at Sayomi, who's eyes were slitted open. "Don't..." her voice was faint and cracked as she forced the word out. Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"Sayomi sama, you need-" she shook her head once, feeling her body threatening once again to toss her into the darkness. She made a light movement with her hand, gesturing in the direction of her room. She looked at him almost pleadingly. Kimimaro looked up at the light coming from the door then back down at the woman in his arms. "A- as you wish..." he murmured.

The raven haired girl let out a strained sigh of relief, letting her eyes drift close as she lost consciousness once more. Kimimaro cursed under his breath and ran through the halls, clutching his young master tightly to his chest. He looked around, remembering all of the little notes he had made in his mind, all of the small details that would lead him back to her quarters. His run quickened in pace as he spotted the familiar set of doors that lined the hall, counting silently under his breath as he went by each one. He could feel her warm blood soaking through his clothes and run down his chest. After what had seemed to be ages, he stopped in front of her door. He looked around then, contemplating. His teeth gritted and he stood back and abruptly kicked open the large wooden door.

The sweet scent of orchids greeted him as he lay her on her bed, mixing with the metallic smell that was emitting from the blood that was still pooling around Sayomi's snowy figure. Kimimaro hurriedly looked around for something, anything, he could use to stop the bleed. He pulled open a drawer and, much to his shock, found a great deal of medical supplies stashed there. His hands moved frantically through the unorganized mess, searching for bandages of any sort. The soft, yet stiff material made contact with his searching fingers, which grasped it quickly as Kimimaro hurried back over to Sayomi. He stood over her and lifted her limp upper body into his arms, his eyes searching the wound. He probed over it gently with his free hands. _He missed the vitals... but if the bleeding doesn't stop... _he grabbed the gauze sitting beside him and wrapped her chest tightly in the coarse material.

Sayomi flinched, feeling warm hands holding her steady as her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred and she felt as though the room was rotating quickly around her. As she moved her head lightly against the warm, soft yet sturdy object that she had rested it upon, she could hear the soothing rhythm of a heart beating. The hands moved from her chest to her shoulders and eased her from her sitting position; the motion only made her feel more dizzy. She struggled to remember what had happened to her. Her eyelids squeezed tightly over her silvery irises as the memory flooded back in. _The clean-up boy... a knife... blood everywhere... my blood... _She managed to slit her eyes open once more and glance around her. _ I'm...not dead... am I...? _

Kimimaro looked down at her and released a quiet, relieved sigh. "Sayomi sama... you're alright..." he murmured.

_Ishi...? No... not Ishi... too old... _Her eyes flickered as they met Kimimaro's relaxing green ones. _ Kimimaro... _Before she could stop herself, she reached her hand up and placed it lightly on his warm cheek. _ He's so warm... _The young man's eyes widened for a moment then relaxed as he took her hand from his cheek reluctantly and placed it at her side.

"You must rest, Sayomi sama..." Worry filled his expression as he looked at her. The girl attempted to prop herself up with no avail.

"Kimimaro san... grab the blue vial... and the needle from that drawer..." Her voice was still weak, but calm. She moved her hand, motioning toward the medicine drawer.

He quickly nodded and went to the drawer, digging rapidly through its contents until he found the items she had requested. He walked back over to her side and started to hand them to her when she shook her head. "Sayomi sama, are these not right?"

Sayomi shook her head slowly. "They are... I can't do it myself..." she looked at him with soft eyes. "I need you to..." Kimimaro hesitated and nodded as Sayomi faintly forced out the instructions. She was feeling dizzy again and could sense the darkness that had engulfed her before threatening to return.

Kimimaro looked at her for a second then took the needle in his hands and pushed the tip into the vial. He filled it halfway then searched for the vein in her wrist that she had told him to use. His eyes softened as he calmed down a little and pushed down on the plunger, making his master wince slightly. He pulled it out quickly once the liquid was gone from the needle and carefully put her hand down.

Sayomi's eyes widened as she felt the drug flow through her blood stream, putting her cells into accelerated mitosis in her damaged areas. She gritted her teeth as the burning flooded her chest. Her hand found Kimimaro's and she grasped it tightly, relieving her stress only slightly, but enough to keep her from crying out loud. Kimimaro winced under her firm grip kept still, not resisting the contact.

After some time passed, the young kunoichi felt the burning begin to subside and she slowly released her death grip on her servant's hand, yet still keeping it enclosed lightly in hers as she passed out.

The confused boy looked at their linked hands, unsure if he should break the connection or leave it be. He sighed and decided to lower the chance of experiencing one of his master's occasional violent moods, pulling his hand slowly away from hers. A small groan emitted from the girl's lips and her face softened after a moment. Kimimaro's eyes scanned her face in wonder. _She looks... so peaceful... and vulnerable.._. He found himself picturing what it might be like to see her in such a state while she was awake; to see her cold, silver/blue eyes become soft and gentle... _maybe loving... _The thought of those eyes filled with such an emotion seemed almost an impossibility...

He blushed as her body shifted lightly, remembering that she was still unclothed, save the bandage over her chest. Kimimaro quickly grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over her body, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel that, somehow, she could sense his embarrassment; see his thoughts that were becoming more detailed after his realization._ Sayomi lying on her side... motioning him over with a soft, enticing look in her eye... reaching out and caressing her creamy white skin... tracing the contours of her body... _Kimimaro backed away from her, his eyes widening as he shook his head, as if it would force the thoughts out of his mind. He knew it was futile, he knew that what he felt for this young woman lying before him, so peaceful and hauntingly beautiful, had been with him since he lay eyes on her and had only intensified over the few months he had spent with her.

He also knew that the chances of survival if either she or Orochimaru sama found out would be near zero.

_Why must you torment me so... Sayomi sama..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own, don't sue**_

_Sunlight filtered through the green canopy of leaves as the young, dark-haired girl walked with her child companion. Wind lightly tussled the boy's auburn hair as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Nee chan," he addressed his elder in a bright tone, "how much further?"_

_Despite the boy's sunny demeanor, the woman's eyes were dark and cold. "Be patient, Ishi, we'll arrive shortly." She placed her hand firmly on her companion's shoulder harshly, pulling him to a stop. "Tell me one thing," her voice was sharp as she spoke. "Why are you so eager for this? You do know our objective, am I correct?" While she was only fifteen years old, she exhibited the maturity of someone who had far surpassed her age. _

_The light in Ishi's eyes dimmed, overshadowed with fear for his elder. "W- what do you mean...?"_

_"This is assassination, Ishi, not some light-hearted mission. Someone is going to die, and it will be you who kills him." Her pale hand dropped from his shoulder. "It's a test, Ishi." she murmured. "To see if you are worthy of being Orochimaru sama's subordinate." His cheeks drained of color as the realization hit him. _

_"I have to... kill someone...?" Innocent eyes flooded with fearful tears as spoke. "But... Nee chan...! Why do I have to do such a terrible thing...?"_

"You knew this was coming," she stated without pity. "You know what our world is like; have I not taught you anything?" Eerie silence filled the air as the boy closed his sea green eyes and cried silently. Her teeth gritted and she knelt in front of him and held his shoulders firmly. "Look at me, Ishi." No reaction. "Ishi..." a soft, loving tone entered her voice, a manipulation maneuver her father had taught her long ago. "It will be over before you know it... If you don't do this, Ishi, you will never see me again... Did you know that?"

_He quickly wiped his eyes and nodded. "Y- yes, nee chan." _

_"Good." She stood slowly. Sun beams emanated from behind her and glistened off of her cotton-white skin. With slender, delicate fingers, she took his hand and smiled gently. "I have faith in you, don't disappoint me..."_

_Dreams: What are they truly? Fantasies created by the mind to entertain one as they sleep? Are they there to warn of what may happen, or are they there to remind us of what has happened in the past; of our mistakes?_ Sayomi thought as she held her creased forehead. _Ishi... what are you trying to do to me...?_ Slowly, she sat up in the mussed, crimson bed sheets. Pain shot through her chest as she moved. _Damn... It's worse than I thought..._ She stood carefully stood and sauntered over to the drawer where she kept her stolen medical supplies and unwound the poorly administered bandage around her torso.

Deep ruby liquid seeped from the wound as the stained gauze fell to the floor and fell in beads over her breast, causing her to shiver. "Dammit, that hurts..." she cursed under her breath as she grabbed a needle and thread. A crude method, she knew, but avoiding Kabuto and his big mouth for these sorts of things was necessary. If Orochimaru sama discovered that she was weak enough to be injured so severely... The thought sent tremors down her spine. She shook her head and skillfully threaded the needle, which she then proceeded to burrow into her skin just outside of the wound.

Her teeth gritted and she sucked through them in pain as she hurriedly finished the job, keeping her composure for the most part. While she was re-wrapping the now closed wound, her servant, who had obediently slept beside her bed in a plain, wooden chair, awoke and looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Sayomi sama..." As he regained full consciousness and the memories of yesterday returned to him, he ran up to her. "Please, my lady, you need to rest! You shouldn't be up and walking!"

"Hush, Kimimaro san." She slipped on a silk, rose-colored robe that hung from her mirror. "I've been injured before, and I've never had the need for help." Her body rotated as she turned and faced him. Her ghostly pale eyes rested on him with a cool look. "You would do well to never speak of this. Not to anyone. Am I understood?"

Wordlessly, he nodded in agreement. He gazed at her with his Caribbean green eyes, searching her face for something, anything, that could explain just a little of her past. "My lady," he said hesitantly, "please, just let me ask one thing about you... and let me receive an honest answer..."

Anger threatened to overtake the young woman as he spoke. "How dare you..." she said in a deathly cold voice. "You think that such a request is acceptable?"

"Please, Sayomi sama," his voice remained calm and undeterred. "Just one question, that's all I ask." He looked at her with undeterred eyes. Tension filled the small room as the period of silence extended.

'

The young woman's eyes slowly softened as she stared into the green pools of Kimimaro's irises. "...One question. That's all," she murmured in defeat. "If I don't like it though, I won't answer."

Kimimaro nodded and bowed. "I'll respect that compromise, Sayomi sama."

"Just ask your question." She pinched her forehead between her thumb and index finger.

Thoughts poured into his mind and he began to ponder the possibilities. _A chance to learn something that no other Otonin knows..._ His eyes lit up suddenly and he adjusted one of the dark red clips securing a bundle of his moonlight hair, a small movement that showed the nervousness that was now bubbling up inside him. "You're mother... You've mentioned her once, but I don't know who she is... Will you tell me about her?"

For a moment, the kunochi looked away. Her expression was unreadable as her eyes hooded. "Kimimaro, there are some things that I will not tell anyone..." She chewed on the inside of her cheek in frustration as she went over the idea of divulging that particular secret to her servant. Finally, she closed her eyes softly and nodded. "I trust you, Kimimaro, not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you... Do not break that trust.

"This isn't one of those love stories, where the dictator found a beautiful prisoner and couldn't help but fall in love with her," she murmured. "Things don't work like that in my world, or in yours," Slowly her eyes opened. "Please sit and I'll tell you everything I know."

_"Orochimaru sama, we've found her!"_

_The snake sannin looked up with a glimmer of twisted excitement in his eyes. "Good... Where is she being kept?"_

_"Cell block 4, cell number 472. We had to detain her, she's fierce," the servant brushed away blood that was dripping from a cut over his eye. "She puts up a strong fight, my lord, shall I send someone with you?"_

"No, I can manage myself. Go," Orochimaru hissed. Briskly, the Otonin nodded and rushed from his leader's presence. The prior stood and brushed back his black hair with a cold grin on his face. "Finally, I have the famed genjutsu master... one that even the great bijuu would succumb to..." A boy emerged from the shadows and pushed his opaque glasses up the bridge of nose. 

_"Indeed, Orochimaru sama... She's an interesting specimen, are you intending to make her your next vessel?"_

_His golden snake eyes flashed as he looked up at him. "I have something very different in mind... very, very different..." He chuckled darkly. "It will take time though, dear Kabuto. You'll be able to practice your medical ninjutsu..." Orochimaru placed his hand on the shoulder of the young teenager. "I'm expecting you to do everything you are told, is that clear...?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"Good, now come along." Swiftly, the older man walked through the door and through the labyrinth of hallways. Echoes from his soft footsteps reverberated off the subterranean stone tunnels, and the twin shadows of the duo danced in sinister, yet fluid movements across the uneven surface in the dim, orange glow of the torches lined in uniform patterns down the corridor. A dark aura that surrounded him was almost visible, and certainly obvious from the chill that filled the space he walked in. His young servant shivered as he followed quickly. Their pace slowed as they began to slow as the narrow walls gave way to an open room, lined with bars that separated tiny, concave spaces in the cavern. "Now then, Kabuto, look in the cell and tell me what you see..." the snake said upon reaching the location._

_Hesitantly, the boy peered in with his obsidian eyes Before him was a young, attractive woman with strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes filled with loathing, her hands and feet chained to a wall by rusted steel. Covering her body was a threadbare set of clothes that was the standard issue for all prisoners, though hers were freshly ripped from the fight she had put up._

_"Tenma Akuma... such a pretty thing..." Orochimaru hissed as he walked to Kabuto's side. _

_"Shove it up your ass, serpent!" She made no effort to cover up the hatred that filled her soprano voice. "What do you want from me anyway?"_

"You act like you're unaware of your abilities, my dear." A cruel smiled curled his lips. "You're the ideal person for what I have in mind..."

_"Oh? What's that? A new and improved weapon for your ridiculous escapades?" she sneered. "Good luck with that, as soon as I free one hand, you're fucked."_

"Such vile language for such a beautiful young woman, I would expect better from the head of the renowned Tenma clan," he murmured patronizingly. "I thought you were supposed to be dignified."

"Manners don't get you anywhere when you're in chains," she retorted.

_"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, dear Akuma... You don't know what I have planned for you, but just know that you are disposable," he hissed. "I won't hesitate to kill you after you've given me what I want."_

_"So you expect something from me. That's a laugh, what are you hoping for, my eternal servitude?"_

_"Actually, I was thinking something a little more reliable than you..." he smirked and pushed open the cell and stepped in."Something that will remain loyal to me no matter what..." Harshly, he grabbed her chin and met her eyes. "I want the perfect servant and you're going to help me make it."_

_The woman's emerald eyes flashed with rage. "No! I refuse!" She jerked her chin away. "I'll never sink so low you fucking snake!"_

_Orochimaru's golden eyes narrowed. "So that's the way you're going to play... Such a shame, I prefer to take the willing..." He looked back at his young servant. "Kabuto, check her cycle; exactly what I taught you this morning." The young boy shivered and nodded._

_"Hai, Orochimaru sama." He placed his cool hands on the Akuma's lower abdomen, making the girl shiver. _

_"Get... off..." she hissed through gritted teeth._

_"I'm afraid not, miss. I have my orders, and I will follow through," he stated emotionlessly. Once finished, he turned to his master. "She's ready; you caught her at a good time, my lord."_

"Good... I was worried I'd have to wait..." The pale man pulled his younger companion back. "Leave us, Kabuto." Quickly, he nodded and stepped back before bolting out, fighting to ignore the despaired screams coming from the woman.

_Nearly nine brutal months came and went. The fiery Akuma, at times, was forced to be restrained for attempting to rid herself of the burden she carried. As the third trimester started, her will had broken, and her once strong personality had shattered. When Kabuto looked into his master's carrier's eyes, he saw hopelessness, distress, but worst of all, the sight that sent shivers down his spine, was her numbness. An empty shell was the best way he could describe her. No longer did she fight the occasional caresses over her large belly from the child's father or the tender, mocking kisses he laid upon it as well._

_That was the other thing Kabuto had noticed; the change in his master. What he had expected from the man wasn't what he was experiencing. Coldness, disinterest, those were the reactions he expected Orochimaru to have. Alas, he had grown attached the life that was being grown in Akuma, not that he anymore cared for the girl herself. _

_In the early morning of a cold, October day, the first contractions ran over the mother. As the hours passed, anticipation grew in Orochimaru's expression, whether it was for the child itself, or the long awaited perfect servant. _

_It became clear, after nearly fourteen hours, that Akuma could not have the child herself. Without regard for the agonized woman, the snake ordered for his silver-haired servant to extract the baby._

_"I want it out, Kabuto, right now." He glared at Akuma. "She won't survive anyway."_

"My lord, there are measures, steps we must take; we can't just cut her open!" 

_The man's eyes flashed and he snarled in Kabuto's face menacingly. "That child won't survive much longer in there, her water broke too long ago, and it needs to come out. We don't have TIME for measures!" He threw the medical nin back. "Do it now!" he yelled._

_Kabuto winced and rushed over to the terrified woman. "Forgive me... Akuma san..." Her pale eyes widened as he pulled out the polished scalpel. Screeches filled the somber, sterilized room as he brought the sharp tool down on her smooth, creamy skin and slowly began to apply pressure. Blood trickled slowly down from the fresh cut and pooled around her. _

_"STOP IT!" She screamed in agony, "I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" Tears poured from her eyes as she grabbed the sheets. Her face was contorted in pain and her back arched. _

_With a final, ear piercing cry, Kabuto lifted the blood covered baby from the gore. Orochimaru took the crying child into his arms and smiled slightly at the little girl. "Sayomi... My little dark angel..." he kissed her forehead and smirked. "Perfection..."_

_For a moment, Akuma took short, forceful breaths. Beads of sweat trailed down her cheeks. "B- Bastard..." she gasped as any trace of light left her eyes and her cries were silenced forever._

Kimimaro stared at Sayomi as she finished her story. He stood and walked over to her. "Sayomi sama... I'm sorry..." He reached out to take her hand when she jerked her head around abruptly to look at him.

"I'm not. I love my father, I love everything he's done for me; he loves me, don't you understand?" Her voice lowered to only a barely audible whisper as her pale eyes left his face. "He told me... he tells me all the time... I'm his angel..." a small, smile pulled at her mouth. "I love my father... and he loves me... there is no other love..."

Unsure as how to react at his mistress's small act, he silently retracted his hand. "Forgive me; I should know this, my lady..."

She brushed off his comment and grabbed his wrist. "I want a question answered in return, my sweet Kimimaro..." she cooed, brushing his cheek fleetingly with her slender fingertips.

His cheeks reddened with blush as she pulled her hand away and nodded quickly. "Anything, my lady..."

"How long have you been infatuated with me?" Her pale eyes flashed decadently as the words passed her full, painted lips: two perfect feathers, fallen from a raven's wing resting on December snow.

Silence filled the dark room for a brief moment, only to be broken by the sound of lavender fabric brushing peach skin as Kimimaro stood up abruptly and backed away. "I- I don't know what you mean...!" Crimson blossomed across his smooth skin as the blood rushed to its surface. "P- please , Sayomi sama, don't suggest such-"

She waved a white silk hand in front of him to cease his stumbling speech. "I am no fool, Kimimaro. You think you're the first man here to feel such things?" A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she breathed suggestively in his ear, "Tell me the truth, my dearest servant..." His body fell into a split-second fit of shivers as her warm breath tickled his ear. Unable to stop himself, a soft moan escaped from him, only audible to his young mistress. Upon hearing the pleasured sound, she chuckled darkly. "That is enough of an answer for me... now isn't this an interesting situation..." Complete empowerment over the man was the feat she had accomplished in such a short time, and to prove it she let her lips only just brush his neck as she moved away.

Wordlessly, the humiliated Kaguya lowered his eyes to the thin layer of silk that covered his mistress. He analyzed every detail in the weaving; trying to take his mind off of the cruelty that Sayomi was exhibiting toward him. Every unique stitch, every soft crease in the blood red fabric imbedded itself in his mind, the complexity of them helping him travel to a place where he could aimlessly break down every insignificant detail; a place his master could not reach, no matter how she may try. A land of logic, free from emotion.

Yet, despite his attempts to completely lose touch with his surroundings, he could not help but hear her whisper, "In time, Kimimaro san, we'll make use of this..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up, Kimimaro san!" A rough shake accompanied the forceful words, making the young man wake with a start. He looked up toward his awakener with tired eyes. It was an older Otonin, perhaps in his forties. In his eyes, there was not physical exhaustion, but emotional. Exhaustion brought about from years of servitude dedicated to Orochimaru. Not wanting to cause more reason to add to the look Kimimaro sat up and nodded.

"Yes, sir." He grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

The Otonin shook his head and sighed. "You don't refer to me as 'sir.' You outrank me, since you are a direct servant to Sayomi sama. The only ones who hold a higher position than you are only Kabuto, your master, and Orochimaru sama. I would remember that in the future, or someone will likely take advantage of your naiveté."

For a moment, Kimimaro said nothing. His emerald eyes shifted about uncomfortably for a moment, and then he let them rest upon the orchid that he had taken from his master's room. In that moment he relaxed and nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Why must I get ready so soon, though?" A new authority had entered his tone that he'd never used before as he addressed the man.

"You have a mission with Sayomi sama today; Orochimaru sama is waiting with details in the main hall."

The younger nodded once then turned away. "Dismissed." As the man turned and shut the door, dread filled his mind. Alone… With Sayomi… She had failed to take advantage of his emotions directed toward her, or rather, had not tried to act upon them in the four months since she had made him confess. In truth, he knew she was saving it for the moment that would be most advantageous to her. And yet, despite knowing this to be true, a part of him hoped she would. Maybe he would be able to get closer to her, to make her feel what he felt. It was a foolish dream, but he knew it wasn't impossible.

Wandering through the enormous halls, he found that another set of footsteps reverberated off the stone and quickly turned, only to come face to face with his master.

Sayomi narrowed her eyes. "Don't dawdle, Kimimaro, you'll make me look bad." She brushed past him, swaying her hips ever so slightly as she walked gracefully in front of him. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Forgive me, milady…" The two walked in silence through the dimly lit passage. Their two shadows danced together on the uneven stone surface as the torches' flames flickered. Bright orange shone brilliantly on the onyx surface of the young woman's hair and caressed her marble white cheek as she stopped to face her servant in front of dark, double doors decorated with carvings of intertwined snakes.

"Before we go anywhere, Kimimaro, I have one request." She placed her delicate hand with black, lacquer nails tenderly to his smooth cheek, making his cool, sea green eyes widen slightly and blood rush to his cheeks as he nodded. Sayomi brought her face close so her ebony painted lips were only inches from his. "Don't let your little crush distract you on this mission. Got that? Your only objective is to complete the task by any means necessary," she hissed softly to him, her voice only just audible.

Kimimaro looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment then lowered his hand. His eyes slowly opened as he spoke in a low, serious tone. "I understand, Sayomi sama." The light glint in his eyes that was usually there had vanished with the submissive attitude. Sayomi's silvery eyes glimmered with a sadistically pleased look as the servant's posture straightened and his toned body took a confident, dominating pose. Slowly, he backed away from her. "Shall we proceed?"

Sayomi smirked and walked ahead of him through the doors. Orochimaru stood and motioned her close. "Well then, my dear girl, let's discuss this new mission."

The wind howled through the branches of the tall pines ominously as clouds floated over the creamy white full moon, covering the world in shadow. In the distance, a lone wolf howled, his eerie cry echoing across the Land of Fire. Sayomi looked up into the sky with narrowed eyes, letting the sound engulf her ears. "They have spies everywhere, Kimimaro, keep your eyes and ears open…" she murmured, her ebony hair flowing around her in the forceful wind.

Kimimaro nodded, slipping the sleeve of his uniform over and pulling the long, ivory bone from his shoulder. It slowly contorted and molded into a razor shard blade, covered in his crimson blood. The wound it left in him slowly melted back together, leaving a smooth surface where the mangled hole once was. Sayomi half smiled and unsheathed her elegant katana, inlaid with the design of a serpent etched into the sleek silver. It glittered in the dim light of the moon as the pair looked off the high, rocky cliff they stood upon.

Below them, an encampment of bandits loaded their illegal cargo into large crates then into the back of large wagons drawn by sturdy oxen. Sayomi narrowed her eyes dangerously, the fire from the camp glowing orange in her eyes. "That's the contraband they stole from our village…" she hissed. "Take them out quietly, got it?"

Kimimaro nodded. "Yes, Sayomi sama…" he murmured, his voice calm and calculating as he waited for her signal.

She slowly slid to her stomach and slithered across the ground to the very edge and motioned for him to move out with her hand before sliding down the cliff, keeping on her feet as her hair whipped behind her. Kimimaro leapt down silently through the trees, meeting her in the brush just outside the camp, and crouched low. Sayomi tied back her hair and lifted her hand, motioning for him to wait. Slowly she lowered her fingers one by one until only a single, snow white digit remained erect. The last of the bandits laid to rest in the fire's warm glow as she moved her finger forward and sprung from her hiding place with him.

Quickly and quietly, the two slit the jugulars of the sleeping bandits, their blood splashing onto them as the life left their victims' eyes, leaving them as pale as the female assassin who had taken their lives. Sayomi turned to Kimimaro and motioned to the single, large tent that stood in the center of the crude compound. Kimimaro closed his eyes for a moment then slowly approached it, walking lightly on his feet, using the stealth of a cat going after a bird with acute auditory senses. Sayomi watched with a sadistic smile forming on her shimmering black lips from beneath her matted, bloody hair.

Kimimaro took a deep breath then stepped in, his cheeks streaked with the crimson lives of his unaware opponents. Before him stood a burly man with a mace, a menacing glare in his eyes. "Y- You fucker!" He swung at him. "How dare you kill my men!" Kimimaro swiftly dove to the side and looked at him, holding his bone blade at the ready. "You'll pay for your sins," he growled, lunging at him again with incredible speed. Kimimaro dodged aside again, but not in time to avoid a blow to his primary arm. He howled in pain and fell to the ground, switching his weapon to his uninjured arm.

"You have committed crimes against Otogakure…" he hissed through gritted teeth. "I cannot allow you to live… Anyone who would disobey Orochimaru sama… deserves to die!" He flashed behind him and struck at him, but not before his opponent could dodge the lethal blow. The bandit gasped in pain as blood seeped from a deep would in his side, but lifted his mace, undeterred by the former young man's attempt. He swung again, aiming for his opponent's chest, only to be stopped by the sudden protruding ribcage coming from the toned body of Kimimaro. "I'm afraid… your attacks are useless…" he panted, the pain in his arm starting to get to him. 'Dammit, without my good arm my attacks will be to slow… there has to be away to stop him…' he thought, narrowing his jade eyes.

The bandit laughed. "Well aren't you just full of surprises! That's quite a Kekkei Genkai you have their boy!" he jumped back with a smirk. "I can see it though, your wielding of that blade is clumsy with your right arm injured… and you're losing energy because of that last move! In easy terms, you're fucked!"

Kimimaro's eyes widened and his heart raced. 'He's right…! I can't afford to waste more of my chakra on a move like the last…!' He backed away. 'There's no way I can win this one…!'

The man laughed sadistically and swung at Kimimaro again, hitting his gut and knocking him to the ground. "You're little lady friend is next… I bet she has a hell of a body, maybe I'll have a bit of fun with her before I slice her open!" Kimimaro's eyes flashed and he tried weakly to stand only to fall down again.

"If you touch her, I swear I'll kill you…!" he cried out. The bandit only laughed, slicking back his muddy brown hair.

"I doubt you could…" he stepped on Kimimaro's mangled stomach, making the man cry out in agony. "You can't kill me once you're dead…." He raised the large, spiked weapon above his head, aiming for his opponent's skull. "Tell me, do you think she'll be a screamer? Because I like it when they-" he was cut off as blood dripped from between his eyes from a hole in his forehead. Kimimaro panted as he lowered his hand, the tip of his fingers closing.

"Never… talk about my master like that…" he growled weakly as the man fell back, choking for air and his body convulsing. Blood oozed from his grotesque head, which had been mutilated by the exit of the small bone. Slowly, Kimimaro stood, grabbing his gut with his good arm as blood seeped between his fingers. He gasped in pain, but walked out slowly to where Sayomi stood waiting. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"How could you be so careless as to let yourself get injured?" she growled, her opal eyes flashing. Kimimaro bowed his head, about to speak only to collapse at her feet in a ruby red pool. Sayomi shook her head and sighed. "Pathetic."


End file.
